A travers la brèche
by igniti0n
Summary: Après le film "Conqueror of Shamballah". Et si Roy n'avait pas fermé la porte, s'il y avait laissé une brèche, s'il déclarait son amour dans une lettre qu'il envoyait à travers cette brèche? RoyEd. T pour le langage.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : A travers la brèche.

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : T

* * *

Central.

Edward. Edward. Tu es parti dans ton nouveau monde, n'est-ce pas? Tu a récupéré ton frère – même involontairement – grâce à moi. J'espère au moins qu'avec ça, tu te souviendras de moi comme d'un homme bien, et que tu ne te rappelles plus de moi comme ce "bâtard de colonel".

C'est vrai, je te taquinais, et parfois j'en étais presque mesquin. C'est vrai. Mais c'était parce que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Tu étais si loin, et tes yeux dorés ne pensaient qu'à récupérer le corps de ton frère. Il l'a retrouvé, maintenant, et j'espère que vous êtes heureux tous les deux, bien que tu aies toujours ton armure intégrée.

Je voulais juste que tu me remarque, Edward. Que tu me souries. Juste que tu voie à quel point le désir – non, pas le désir, ce n'est pas le bon mot – à quel point l'amour brûlait dans mes prunelles. Mais tu n'as jamais levé les yeux vers moi autrement que par mépris, et ça fait mal.

Je me comportais avec toi comme un grand frère, protecteur, et tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte, alors que moi je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te prendre sur le bureau, te baiser par tous les trous, Edward. Et je me haïssais pour ça, parce que j'avais le double de ton âge et que j'aurais presque pu être ton père.

Alors j'ai continué, comme si de rien n'était, à t'aider sans que tu t'en rendes jamais compte et que tu ne me dises jamais merci. Rien que ta présence me suffisait comme récompense.

Comme c'est ironique, Edward. A présent, je n'ai plus qu'un œil et pourtant j'y vois bien plus clair. Ce que j'aurais dû faire, ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire, ce que je n'ai pas fait. J'aurais dû être plus doux avec toi. Peut-être même que j'aurais dû me déclarer. En réalité, le seul contact entre nous qui pouvait ressembler à de l'affection, c'est quand tu m'as tapé dans la main. Comme pour me dire "Vas-y, mon pote Mustang, tu vas y arriver." C'est ça qui m'a donné le courage de tuer le général.

Tu dois certainement croire que je suis avec Hawkeye, maintenant. Mais non. Elle a rencontré un homme, est tombée enceinte, a quitté l'armée. Et moi je suis seul comme un con, à mon nouveau bureau de général. J'aurais tellement voulu le partager avec toi. J'ai atteint mon objectif, Edward, tout comme tu as atteint le tien, et pourtant, malgré ça, je ne suis pas heureux.

Pourquoi faire de grandes phrases, tartiner des paragraphes, alors que ce que je veux te dire est si simple...

Edward, je t'aime.

Je suis tombé sous ton charme au moment où, à la gare de Central, endroit où tu m'as pour la première fois vraiment rencontré, tu m'as jeté un regard de défi en me criant que tu passerais l'examen des alchimistes nationaux.

Tu étais si fier, Edward, si puéril, si menu et pourtant si arrogant et si déterminé à la fois... Tout bien réfléchi, je pense que, quelque part, tu me ressemblais un peu. Ce doit être pour ça qu'on s'entendait si mal. Et pourtant...

Edward, tu me manques.

Quand tu as traversé la porte, j'ai vraiment cru que tu revenais pour de bon. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'étais heureux. Et puis tu es reparti. J'ai aidé ton frère à venir avec toi, et j'ai refermé la porte. Scellant mon amour, pour toujours. Je savais que je ne te reverrais pas.

Mais j'avoue. J'ai laissé une brèche. Minuscule, presque invisible. Dans l'espoir qu'un jour tu reviennes. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à me dire que tu ne reviendras jamais. C'est impossible. C'est comme si tu étais mort. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Je t'envoie cette lettre par cette brèche. J'ose espérer qu'elle te parviendra. J'attendrais ta réponse deux jours, puis je la scellerais. Enfin, c'est ce que je dis. Il est probable que je n'en aie pas le courage.

Je te le demande comme une prière :

Edward, reviens ... !

Général Roy Mustang

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fic qui en comptera deux. C'est vraiment la seule fic dont tout le texte m'est coulé d'un seul coup. J'ai eu l'idée, j'ai commencçé à écrire et en une heure elle était finie. Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir._

_Merci de me lire !_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : A travers la brèche.

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : T

_Attention, ça c'est de la suite. 87 mots._

* * *

Plus tard, il reçut une lettre.

Une feuille blanche, à part quelques mots écrits au milieu.

_Bâtard de colonel..._

_Tu vas me refermer cette brèche tout de suite._

Pas de signature, il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Mais quelque chose clochait.

La lettre portait le cachet de la poste de Central. Et elle était datée de la veille.

Roy se leva. Edward était dans son monde, et il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

Mais... A qui appartenait cette veste rouge accrochée au porte manteau du couloir?

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin ! Merci de m'avoir lue !_


End file.
